


Midnight Desire

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Shepard is looking for a little relief and knows just who can give it to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit of smut that needed to be written.

Shepard couldn’t sleep. She had helped Samara with Morinth and despite her lack of interest in dying, Morinth had left her keyed up and in desperate need of some relief. She could try to take care of herself but she knew that it wouldn’t be enough tonight. Her choices were currently limited though. She mentally ran a check list of options and only one name stood out to her. She hopped out of bed, threw on the first clothes she found, a loose pair of shorts and an Alliance tee, and headed to the engineering deck. 

 

Zaeed was sitting on cargo boxes cleaning his armor when she entered. It was weird to see him in regular clothes. The sweats and tee looked foreign on him. 

 

*Knock Knock* He looked up and waved her in before turning his attention back to his armor. She chose to sit on the workbench next to Jesse. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

 

“I could say the same of you. I spent two years dead. That was enough sleep for me. I felt like company and I figured you would be the only one awake at this hour. Got anymore stories for me?” 

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of listening to an old man?”

 

“Eh, I prefer to call you experienced.” Zaeed just chuckled. “If you say so Shepard.” He laughed but deep down, Zaeed was flattered that of all the members of her crew, Shepard chose to hang out with him, and he would be lying if he said it didn’t stroke his ego a bit.

 

He put his armor down and leaned back. “I’ve got plenty. There was the time me and this big Krogan fuck were after the same bounty or the time I was chasing down a turian that owed some nasty people a lot of credits.”

 

“What about stories of a more intimate nature? Surely you have had your share of romantic interludes.” 

 

If Zaeed’s eyebrows could have shot off his face, they probably would have with the speed they rose in shock. That was not a question he had ever expected to hear. “Careful with questions like that. Might give a man the wrong idea.”

 

“What if it is the right idea?” asked Shepard, her tone undeniably suggestive.

 

He sat stunned for a moment before his eyes began to trail over her form. You couldn’t deny she was sexy and the thought that she might want him already had him half hard. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her bare calf.

 

“You’re right. I have had plenty. How about you?” 

 

“Some. Always looking for the next one though. I am not really the settling down kind.”

 

“Neither am I.”

 

Shepard jumped down from her perch and lowered herself to her knees in front of him. Her hands slid up his legs and into the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down lower on his hips and pulling his now fully erect member free. She smirked up at him when she heard his breath hitch slightly before lowering her head and taking him into her mouth. His head fell back and his hand reached for her, tangling in her hair.

 

“How was she so good at that?” he thought. He knew he wouldn’t last long as this rate so he gently tugged her head away and stood, pulling her up with him. “Why did you…” her words cut off as he kissed her, his hands sliding down her body, cupping her ass and pulling her up, her legs wrapping around him automatically. He turned and placed her back on the workbench, freeing his hands to explore her body. He broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, giving him access to her breasts. He wasted no time in taking one into his mouth, the moan coming from her lips at the sensation was one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard, while his hand cupped the other. 

 

She tugged at his shirt and he pulled away to allow her to pull it off so she could rub her hands on his naked torso, her nails scratching him just hard enough to leave little red lines behind. It was enough to kill the urge to go slow and savor her. He needed to feel her warmth wrapped around him.

 

He reached for her shorts and she lifted herself up so he could slip them off. He was glad she had forgone undergarments as he took in her naked form. She was as magnificent as he had imagined. He pulled her into another kiss while he slid his sweatpants further down his hips and then lining himself up, slid inside her. He was glad their mouths were busy, muffling the moans as they surely would have woken half the ship. 

 

He started slow, with gentle thrusts to build her desire but he was quickly thwarted as she wrapped her legs around him and dug her heels into his backside, urging him to go faster. He was happy to obey the silent order. 

 

His pace became frantic as they both approached orgasm until finally she gasped and he felt her walls clench around him, sending him over the edge with her. They clung to each other, a sweat covered tangle as they caught their breath. Zaeed was the first to break the silence. “So round two in your room?” Her face said it all as they dressed quickly and ran to the elevator.


End file.
